


Bad Day

by orphan_account



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was the 2nd fic I ever wrote back in 2015 and was my least popular on tumblr so I didn't really feel like posting it here but now I don't really care and figured I might as well post it ahahI haven't proofread it at all, I just copied and pasted over from my blog so I apologise for any spelling/grammatical errors! (Feel free to point them out and I'll fix them up <3)
Relationships: Adam Kovic/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Bad Day

To say you've had a bad day would be an understatement. First you missed the bus that's gets you to work so you were almost 30 minutes late, receiving a lecture on being punctual. Then your colleagues criticized the reports you'd stayed up finishing the night before. In short, you were exhausted. You'd left work early with the excuse of a 'family emergency'. As you get through your front door to your apartment, you see there's a voicemail on the machine. You press the button and head into the kitchen to make yourself a calming cup of tea. 

"Hey there Y/N, don't bother coming in tomorrow. We're going to have to let you go. We'll be sending your belongings from your desk in the mail. We just feel that-"

You stop listening and slowly sink down onto the floor. Sitting there, the tears start to fall from your face and you break down. Sobbing into your hands, you feel pathetic.

You hear the keys jingle from outside your front door, 'oh yeah this is about the time Adam comes home for lunch' you don't have the effort to get up. So you just sit there clutching your knees and sobbing softly into your arms.

You hear Adam shut the door and start walking towards the kitchen.

"Woah what the fuck Y/N are you okay!?" He runs towards you and drops to his knees trying to pry your face up to look at you.

You finally give in and just stare into his big brown eyes instantly feeling more at home just looking at him. "Bad day." You say with tears still running down your face as you reach for his chest.

Adam carefully wraps his arms around you and you curl into his touch.

"Thank you Adam, I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart, now shh, tell me about what happened later, I’ll text Bruce to tell him I won't be coming back in"


End file.
